La 6ième année
by Petale de lune
Summary: Et bien, dans mon attente pour le sixièeme tome, j'ai décidé de le créé moi même. Action, aventure, amitier et autre son à venir. Sans oublier la mystérieuse réssurection de Sirius Black
1. Default Chapter

La 6ième année  
  
31 juillet, Hermione Granger, Forêt d'Argonne  
  
Les arbres me déchirent les bras et le visage. Je coure vers une direction que je ne connais pas, que je ne veux pas connaître. Plus loin je suis, plus loin de mes problèmes je serai. Je coure depuis déjà longtemps. Je tombe. Je ne peux plus bougé. Tombé dans un grand trou. Je suis tombé sur une énorme pierre. Ma jambe me fait atrocement mal. J'ai dût me foulée la cheville. Je dois remontée, ou tout est fini. Les racines cèdent sous mon poids. Je suis prise au piège. J'entends des hurlements. Des hurlements de rage. Ils me cherchent, ils ne m'oublieront jamais... Ces sorciers débiles ! Ils me couront après toute ma vie, ils l'ont juré, tout à l'heure quand je me suis enfuit... Laissant Ron... Vite ! Je dois continuer ! Trop tard, ils sont là, je suis prise au piège. Si je refuse d'être comme eux et ils me tueront, si j'accepte, je nous trahirai. Je ne peux pas faire ça à tout le monde, je ne peux pas nous faire ça ! Je ne peux pas. Je suis perdu, il ne me reste plus aucune chance... Dire qu'on dit que je suis la plus intelligente ! Je me suis laissé prendre comme une enfant ! Aveuglé par la joie de voir Sirius en vie... Mais dans quoi je me suis encore fourré ?  
  
Je restais assise pleurant dans la fosse... J'entendis tout d'un coup, les voix de mes cauchemars ! C'en était fini !  
  
31 juillet, Ronald Weasley, Forêt d'Argonne.  
  
Merde ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté ? Pourquoi je me suis encore fourré dans un tel pétrin ? J'aurais du deviner tout de suite que s'était un piège ! Même un imbécile ne se serait pas laisser prendre ! Et maintenant je suis entre leurs griffes ! Ouais, leur sale griffes qui ne sont même pas lavés ! J'ai vraiment été trop naïf de venir dans cette forêt ! J'aurais du deviner... La résurrection de Sirius ! Ben oui ! Et pourquoi j'aurais été invité, si cela aurait été vrai ? J'aurais du savoir que la lettre que j'avais reçus était fausse ! La résurrection de Sirius... Mais je suis vraiment bête ! Maintenant, se sont ces sales mangemorts qui m'ont ! Mais quelle idée de venir dans une forêt sûrement infesté de trucs dangereux comme les aime Hagrid pour assisté à la résurrection de Sirius ! Il faut vraiment que je sois bête pour y croire !  
  
31 juillet, Harry Potter, 4 Privet Drive.  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait de faire un affreux cauchemar. Il avait vu Hermione et Ron, ensemble, dans une forêt inconnue de lui. Ils avaient l'air de chercher quelqu'un, quelque chose. Ils avaient l'air tendus, sur le point de voir un fantôme, quelque chose d'inexplicable. Mais bon ! Après tout ce n'était qu'un rêve ! Son cadran sonna. 12 :00. Harry Potter, un garçon étrange, avait maintenant 16 ans. Étrange, me direz-vous ? Oui ! Tout d'abord, il détestait les vacances d'été, c'était le moment de l'année qu'il détestait le plus, contrairement aux autres adolescents. Un autre trait anormal chez Harry Potter : le peu de joie qu'il manifestait à l'approche d'un de ses anniversaire. Il faut le comprendre. Les Dursley n'avait jamais pris la peine de le fêter. Même pas une petite carte, un petit penny, rien. Jamais de fête, même pas une petite pour souligner qu'il avait vieilli d'un an. Ce n'est que depuis qu'il fréquentait Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie, qu'il avait de vrais amis, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. Ceux-ci l'on supporté, aidé et même parfois consoler, sans eux, il serait sûrement mort lors de sa première année. Harry traversa sa chambre (Si on peux l'appeler comme ça...) plongé dans l'obscurité, pour aller se regarder dans son miroir.  
  
L'année qui venait passé lui avait fourni un peu de muscles, on pouvait commencer à les discernés sous sa peau. Celle-ci, avec l'été passer à l'extérieur avait légèrement bronzé, il n'était plus du tout blanc comme un drap. Ses cheveux noirs de jais, eux, n'avaient pas changé; ils étaient toujours en bataille comme si Harry venait de descendre de son balais, triomphant et comme toujours, ils résistaient aux assauts du peigne de Harry. Derrière ses veilles lunettes, brillait dans l'obscurité de magnifiques yeux verts, identique à ceux de sa mère. Et le plus marquant chez notre jeune ami : sa cicatrice. Une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Contrairement à ce que les Dursley lui avaient raconté pendant une dizaine d'années, elle n'était pas le souvenir du terrible accident de voiture qui aurait supposément tué ses parents. Et oui ! Lily et James Potter n'aurait jamais pu succombé d'un vulgaire accident de voiture. Non. Ils sont mort assassiné. Tués par le Mage noir en personne. C'est grâce à Lily, grâce à son amour que Harry a pu sans tirer, avec seulement une vulgaire cicatrice. Une cicatrice qui changea sa destinée...  
  
Harry se détourna du miroir. Il avait chaud. Se dirigeant vers la fenêtre, il aperçus, à l'extérieur, une masse sombre.  
  
« Un nuage, pensa-il... Non ! Ça ne peut être un nuage ! Ça va trop vite ! Oh merde ! »  
  
Et il rua sur la fenêtre dans l'espoir que celle-ci s'ouvrirait sans façons. Onze hiboux entrèrent dans la chambre, dans un concert d'hululements et de plumes.  
  
« Calmez-vous, calmez-vous ! Je vais me faire tuer si vous ne fermez pas votre bec ! Hé y'en auras pour tout le monde, dit-il en voyant les volatiles presque s'entre tuez pour pouvoir accédez au bol d'eau d'Hedwige. Celle-ci fâchée, essayait à grands coups de becs, de se frayer un chemin. Mais calmez-vous ! Je vous en suplis, je vais me faire prendre et Vernon serait capable de m'enfermer sous l'escalier pendant deux mois ! »  
  
Sur ce, les chouettes se calmèrent et commencèrent à faire leur toilette en attendant que Harry les libère de leurs colis, qu'elles puissent retourné chez elles. Celui-ci s'approcha de la première chouette à sa gauche. C'était Hedwige, elle lui apportait une lettre de Ron, son meilleur ami.  
  
Le terrier, 30 juillet, 11 heure du matin.  
  
Salut Harry !  
  
Bonne fête mon vieux ! Alors comment te sens tu en ce jour de fête ? Ça fait quoi de voir qu'il ne reste qu'un an (Dieu merci !) avant ta majorité ? Bon, et bien je profite de cette lettre pour te souhaiter bonne fête (Ça, je crois que je l'ai déjà dis !) et pour t'envoyer ton cadeau. Maman à contribuer, mais Fred et George ont dit que s'était trop simple pour un gars comme toi... Ils doivent préparer encore quelque chose... Je te conseil de faire attention s'ils t'ont envoyer un cadeau d'anniversaire. Bon, alors ouvre le paquet situé sur l'autre patte d'Hedwige.  
  
Harry reposa le parchemin jauni et pris le paquet de grandeur moyenne accroché à la patte gauche d'Hedwige. Il déchira le papier '' Kraft'' et découvrit à l'intérieur une boite de cristal transparente.  
  
« Mais à quoi cela peux bien servir ? se demanda Harry. »  
  
Il retourna à la lettre de Ron.  
  
C'est une boite illusoire. Tu pourras cacher à l'intérieur, tous les objets qui sont pour toi très cher. Un sortilège les dissimulera au yeux de tous, à par toi bien sûr ! Exemple : Tu y cache ta cape d'invisibilité, si moi je regarde à travers ta boite de cristal, je ne verrais qu'une boite tout à fait banale. C'est... magique ! Et utile ! Bon et bien je te laisse, maman a préparer des saucisses tomates-basilic. Ce sont mes préférées alors je te laisse.  
  
Ron Weasley.  
  
Ps : Merci de m'avoir envoyer Hedwige ! Harold n'aurait pas pu supporté un voyage de plus. Il n'y a que Gynnie qui s'en sert pour envoyer des messages à Luna Lovegood de l'autre bord du rang... Et Coq était trop petit... Alors...  
  
« Ouais, ben Ron à raison, c'est vraiment utile. Je vais m'en servir dès que se montrera l'occasion... Wow ! Cette chouette est magnifique ! Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu... À qui pourrait-elle appartenir ? Hé... Vien ici toi... »  
  
La magnifique chouette au plumage crème approcha du jeune garçon. De ses yeux couleur chocolat, elle incita Harry à prendre le parchemin qu'elle tenait dans sa petite patte droite.  
  
Dans le salon de ma maison, 30 juillet, 7 heure.  
  
Bonjour Harry,  
Comment vas-tu ? Ce n'est pas trop dur de vivre avec les Dursley ? Bon, je sais que ce n'est pas le paradis mais sa ne pas être si pire que ça, non ?  
  
« Pas si pire que ça ? pensa Harry, pas si pire que ça ! Faut dire que ce n'est pas elle qui endure les ronflements de Dudley tous les soirs... Ni la mauvaise foie de L'oncle Vernon, ni les petites lèvres pincées de Pétunia... sans compter les crises qui maintenant explosent sans cesse un peu partout dans la maison à cause du régime de Dudley... Mais bon ! Elle ne peu pas savoir... Alors que dit-elle d'autre ? »  
  
En tout cas ! Bonne fête Harry ! J'espère que Méliandre (Ma nouvelle chouette ! Elle est magnifique n'est-ce pas ?), t'a apporté ce-ci avant ta fête... Et bien voilà, tu découvriras dans l'autre paquet ton cadeau. Je suis désoler de ne pas avoir eu le temps d'aller le chercher moi-même. Tu trouveras le coupon à échanger quand tu passeras au chemin de traverse !  
  
Amitié, Hermione.  
  
Ps : Tu y trouveras aussi pleins de nourriture; gâteau, pain, viande séché, pommes, agrumes, beignes, tartes et sucreries. C'est envoyé de ma part et de la famille Weasley, ça rendra le régime de ton cousin un peu moins pénible.  
  
Il ouvrit le paquet protégé par du papier journal. Un tas de nourriture y était entassé et sur le dessus de la boite trônait une petite boite de plastique. Une autre petite note, encore de la main d'Hermione, était coller sur la boite avec un morceau de ruban à gommer.  
  
Harry, dans cette boite, il y a le coupon. Ne l'ouvre pas ! Tu devras aller au magasin de balais volants sur le chemin de traverse et l'échanger... Je te promets que tu ne seras pas déçu !  
  
« Wow ! Et bien merci Hermione ! Je te le revaudrai ! Voyons voir ce que ce hibou m'a apporté, se dit-il tout bas en regardant un hibou gris. »  
  
Pays des géants, 26 juillet, 22 heures.  
  
Bonjour cher Harry !  
J'espère que tout va bien de ton coté. Moi, je suis toujours en mission avec Olympe. Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai sûrement de retour pour la rentrée. Alors, tu as maintenant 16 ans... Que tu grandi vite ! Je te vois encore dans mes bras quand tu avais 1 an... Bon alors, n'oubli pas que si tu as besoin d'aide ou de réconfort, le bon vieux Hagrid seras toujours là pour toi !  
  
Hagrid.  
  
Ps : Dans la boite tu trouveras des biscuits au chocolat, je les aie fait moi-même. () J'espère que tu les aimeras. Il y aura aussi un cadeau. À toi de le découvrir.  
  
Harry avait un peu peur d'ouvrir le second paquet, il faut le comprend, il y a environs deux ans, il avait failli perdre sa main à cause du ''cadeau'' de Hagrid. Un livre carnivore... La main un peu tremblante, il ouvrit la boite. Des biscuits brûler réduit en miettes et une petite fiole. Une inscription était graver sur celle-ci : Vieilli-vite.  
  
« Je ferait mieux de ne pas l'utiliser avant de savoir à quoi sa sert... se dit Harry Potter. »  
  
Une belle chouette approcha. Celle-ci, de taille moindre que les autres, elle avait un plumage gris, un peu bleuté avec des yeux de la même couleur.  
  
Londres, 31 juillet, 5 heures du matin.  
  
Bonjour Harry.  
Tu viens de rencontrer la chouette que m'a donné Sirius deux jours avant sa mort. Elle n'a pas encore de nom. Je voulais te laisser ce soin.  
  
« Sirius... Sirius... Mon parrain... Sa mort... Il ne faut plus y penser... Bon alors, comme ça petite, tu n'as pas encore de nom ? Hummmmmmmm... Androméda ! Tu t'appelleras comme ça, en l'honneur de la cousine préféré à Sirius ! Alors Androméda, voyons voir ce que dit de bon Lunard ! »  
  
Comme ça, tu as 16 ans. 16 ans de gloire et de célébrité sans égale. Et bien, et bien ! Bonne fête, cher Harry ! Je sais que sa te trouble d'entendre cela, mais je dois te le dire. Tes parents n'auraient jamais voulu un fils autre que toi. Pas parce que tu es célèbre, pas parce que tu baignes dans la gloire; non, parce que tu es fort, courageux et loyal. Il serait fier de toi... Et James serait sûrement fier de te voir en faire baver à Servilo... Je ne t'ai rien dis... d'accord ? Et bonne fête encore ! Ouvre le petit paquet attaché à ce parchemin.  
  
Lunard.  
  
Harry s'exécuta et découvris une minuscule figurine ''vivante'' d'un loup- garou. La petit chose tournait en rond en voulant dire : « Mais où je suis moi ? ». Une petite note accompagnait le petit personnage.  
  
Cette figurine nous relie. Tu pourra entré en contact avec moi quand tu en aura besoin et vice-versa. J'ai la même chez moi, sauf que moi, c'est ta représentation miniature et non celle un loup-garou. La durée de vie de cet objet est d'un an. Alors n'oubli pas que si tu a besoin d'aide un jour, je serais toujours là... À condition que t'ai ton petit loup-garou près de toi et moi le mien...  
  
Au revoir et encore bonne fête.  
  
Lunard  
  
« Je lui dirai merci des centaines de fois ! Androméda, tu peux resté encore un peu que j'écrive un mot à Lupin. Et de même pour toutes les autres chouettes ! dit-il à l'adresse des chouettes. »  
  
Un hibou majestueux de couleur acajou approcha. Il tenait d'une patte un paquet gigantesque, Harry ce demandait comment il avait pu l'amener jusqu'à la maison des Dursley. De l'autre, il tenait une grosse enveloppe. Le sorcier décida de commencer par l'enveloppe. À son grand malheur, celle-ci commença à chanter !  
  
« Bonne fête Harrrrrrrry ! Bonne Fête Harrrrrrrrrrrry ! Bonne fête, bonne fête ! Bonnnnnnnnnnne fête Harrrrrrrrryyyy! Finit-elle d'une voix pas inconnue de harry. »  
  
Puis l'enveloppe pris feu et explosa avec un « BOUM » assourdissant. Une pluie de confetti s'abattit sur la tête de Harry. Au rez-de-chaussée, on entendit les hurlements étouffés de l'oncle Vernon. Puis, des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier. Harry se précipita fermer les fenêtres pour pas que les volatiles s'échappe sans réponses, par peur du monstre qui apparaîtrait. La porte s'ouvrit soudais à la volé.  
  
« - MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FABRIQUE DANS MA MAISON??? ET QU'EST-CE QUE TOUT CES OISEAUX FONT DANS CETTE PIÈCE??? JE T'AI POURTANT INTERDIT D'ENVOYER ET DE RECEVOIR DU COURRIER, PAR LA VOIE NORMALE, ALORS ENCORE MOINS PAR VOTRE VOIE DE COMMUNICATION, À VOUS!!! »  
  
C'était la panique totale parmi les hiboux. Si Vernon continuait à crier encore longtemps, les pauvres n'auraient plus aucune plume. Soudain une voix autre voie familière à Harry sortie de nulle par.  
  
« - Mais vous allez vous calmez, le vieux ? Nous avons envoyé ce produit à notre ami Harry Potter pour qu'il le teste, pas pour qu'il se fasse gueuler! Maintenant disparaissez qu'on finisse notre travail ! Non mais! Si on ne peux plus demander de l'aide à ce cher Harry sans que ce moldus sans mêle, il va falloir que NOUS on s'en mêle!  
  
- Totalement d'accord avec toi mon frère !  
  
-MAIS...MAIS...MAIS ! OÙ ÊTES VOUS ? ET PUIS SORTEZ DE MA MAISON, rugit l'oncle de Harry le visage violacé. »  
  
Harry, lui, ne comprenait plus rien. Mais qu'est-ce que sa voulait dire ? Prenant son courage à deux mains, il dit :  
  
« - Mais... euh... Messieurs? Pourrais-je savoir qui vous êtes?  
  
- Qui nous sommes, repris la première voix, qui nous sommes? Tu entends ça Fred? Notre cher associé ne sait même plus qui on est! Harry, tu ne reconnais même plus les plus grands farceurs de la planète?  
  
- De la galaxie, George, de la galaxie!  
  
- Fred ! George ! Bien sûr que je vous reconnais ! Alors comment sa va ?  
  
- Bien, bien, dit Fred, grâce à toi, nous avons pu nous ouvrir,enfin, notre petite boutique sur le chemin de traverse, Weasley & Weasley & Potter, hommage aux plus grands farceur de cette planète, les Maraudeurs. C'est notre slogan. Le nom de note boutique, on ne le sait pas encore. Tu pourras peut-être nous aidez ? En tout cas, pour l'instant, nous sommes chargés de te raccompagner tu-sais-où incognito. Prends toutes tes affaires, nous partons bientôt.  
  
- MAIS QU'EST QUE C'EST TOUTE CETTE MASCARADE??? JE... Euhhhhhhh... Et l'oncle Vernon s'effondra sur le sol inconscient.  
  
- Pas très fort ton oncle! Une chance qu'il n'est pas réellement dans ta famille et que c'est seulement par alliance... Bon alors tu arrive?  
  
- Euh... Première chose, vous êtes où? Finit par dire Harry, un peu étonner.  
  
-Ha oui! C'est vrai! On est encore invisible! Je crois que c'est ça qui a fait s'évanouir de peur le gros plein de soupe. Voilà! »  
  
D'un coup, les jumeaux apparurent aux milieu des chouettes encore affolées. L'un des jumeaux lança alors un sortilège qui les ''stationna'' en cours de vol. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas l'air heureux! Fred dit alors :  
  
- Tu ne connais pas les dernières nouvelles, dit-il d'une voix étrangement dramatique pour un farceur comme lui.  
  
- Non je ne crois pas, répondit Harry, que c'est-il passé?  
  
George pris la parole d'un air grave.  
  
- Notre petit frère et la blonde de Fred se sont fait enle...  
  
- MON DIEU!!!! VERNON!!!  
  
-...ver... finit Fred.  
  
- Stupéfix!  
  
Pétunia s'effondra à terre heurter de plein fouet par le sortilège de George.  
  
- Quoi ??? Ron??? La blonde de Fred ??? Qu'est qui se passe ?  
  
-On ne peut pas t'expliquer ici. On va tout t'expliquer là-bas.  
  
- Mais...  
  
-T'as entendus ce qu'a dit Fred ? On ne peut pas t'expliquer ici ! Faut attendre d'être là-bas ! Réunis tes affaires et fourres tout les hiboux dans un sac, on les rendra à la vie rendus au scare. Allez, Harry ! On a assez perdu de temps comme ça !  
  
Harry s'exécuta et ramassa tout ses affaires qu'il avait préalablement toutes placée dans sa valise... Au cas où...  
  
- On va se taper le chemin en balais ?  
  
- T'es malade !? Bien sûr que non ! En fait, on était supposé, mais Fred et moi, on a eu une meilleure idée. Maintenant, le sorcier du ministère qui s'occupe des TECPC (transport en commun pour sorcier), fait partit de l'OP (Ordre du Phénix) et il vas nous arrangé ça pour que tu puisse transplaner. Suffit de prendre cette potion et elle feras en sorte que tu sache transplaner comme si tu le faisais tout les matins pour allez à l'école.  
  
- D'acc... D'accord... T'es sûr qu'il n'y a pas de risques ? Ou qu'elle n'est pas périmée cette potion? Ou encore que c'est vous qui l'avez conçu ?  
  
- Faut pas que tu t'inquiètes ! Boit la potion et prends moi la main, juste une petite précaution. Prends tes affaires de l'autre main et si ton estomac est fragile, vaut mieux que tu fermes les yeux. Près?  
  
-Allons-y! Finit Fred.  
  
Bonjour ! Mon nom est Elora et je suis l'auteure de cette fic. Je suis chilienne et La 6ième année est la première fic que j'ai écrite, je suis en train de la traduire en français. S-v-p, donner moi quelques rewiews que je sache à quoi m'en tenir.  
  
Merci.  
  
Ps : Je tacherai de mettre une partie tout les mardi, même en vacances, mais je ne vous garantie rien... 


	2. horreur au 12 Grimmaurd

La 6ème année

Harry et les jumeaux Weasley, 12 square Grimmaud.

''bang''

Fut la bruit que fit l'atterrissage des garçons dans la cuisine du quartier général de l'ordre du phénix. Le sac contenant les hiboux stupéfixiés tomba de la main de George ; un dizaine de hiboux roulèrent sur le sol dans un mélange de plumes et de bruits sourd. Harry qui était arrivé sur la table, lâcha sa valise, celle-ci tomba et s'ouvrit laissant tomber rouler avec les hiboux du linge, des plumes et de l'encre, parchemins, livre et autres.

« - Vous allez m'expliquer, maintenant ? Demanda Harry assez calme pour la situation.

Euh... C'est un peu compliquer... commença Fred. Ron et Hermione se sont rendus dans une forêt de France, on ne sait pourquoi. Quand nous l'avons appris...

-...Il était trop tard. Ils ont été capturés par les mangemorts. Les autres membres de l'Ordre sont présentement à leur recherche, c'est pour ça qu'il n'y a personne ici à pars nous. On était supposé garder la maison...

Et ne pas te contacter. Ils le feraient quand il en serait le temps. Nous, ont trouvait ça injuste, alors on est venu te chercher...

...Au risque de notre carrière dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Aucun cœur, ceux-là... Voilà pourquoi on est venue tu chercher, on trouvait ça vraiment trop injuste.

Ouais, je suis un peu étonner, commença Harry sans vraiment réaliser... QUOI????? RON ET HERMIONE??? ENLEVER???? MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ME CHANTER LÀ, VOUS DEUX???????

C'est ce qu'on te dit depuis tout à l'heure! Ron et ma blonde ont été enlever par les mangemorts, dit Fred. Dans un forêt de France en plus ! Je me demande vraiment se qu'ils faisaient là-bas!

Hermione veux sûrement te tromper avec Ron! T'es tellement laid!

Sans t'offenser George, tu es identique à ton frère... Vous êtes jumeau... Et Hermione???? Ta blonde???

Enfin presque... On ne sort pas officiellement ensemble... Mais on s'aime bien et... bon... Toi qui la côtois depuis maintenant 5 ans, tu n'as jamais remarquer comment elle était intelligente, jolie, am...

Ferme-la, Fred! Tu m'énerve ! Tu ne t'inquiète même pas pour Ron, ton frère ? Tu pense juste à Hermi! Faut pas oublier la famille non plus!

STOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPP! Hurla Harry. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour les aidés ?

Ben mon vieux, si tu sais comment trouver ma jolie Hermione dans ce mode gigantesque, je t'accorde le trône de devin! Fit sarcastiquement Fred.

D'accord, d'accord, finit par admettre Harry. Mais je déteste comme ça dans l'ignorance !

Tu crois qu'on aime ça, nous? S'exclama Fred. Tu sais, on n'aime pas vraiment ça non plus ! Tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est attendre, vu qu'on ne peut pas entrer vendre en contact avec eux...

(Silence des compagnons)

Lupin est avec eux? Demanda Harry.

- Mais tu ne comprends vraiment rien toi! Dit George désespéré. TOUT les membres à pars nous sont à la recherche des deux épais (n/a : Désolé pour leur admirateurs ou admiratrices...) qui sont allé dans cette maudite forêt de France.

Hermione n'est pas épaisse! Elle...

Parfais! Je crois savoir comment les rejoindre, commença Harry. Lupin, pour ma fête m'a donné un moyen de le rejoindre où et quand je le veux!

Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt? S'indigna Fred.

Je... Je ne sais pas, mais ce n'est pas le moment! Vous m'aidez à trouver ce dont j'ai besoin? Ça doit être quelque pars sur le sol de la cuisine...

Qu'est-ce qu'on doit chercher ? demanda George.

Une figurine ''vivante'' qui représente un loup-garou. J'espère vraiment que le professeur à la sienne... »

Les trois garçons se mirent à chercher en silence. Quelques instants plus tard, après avoir remis vêtements, bouquins, plumes et parchemins, ils s'aperçurent que la figurine manquait au lot.

« - Avec quel idiot nous sommes nous associé, George ?

Avec l'idiot qui vous a donné 1000 gallions, Fred, alors endure ! Répliqua Harry. Je crois que j'ai dû oublier de la mettre dans ma valise tout à l'heure, quand vous êtes venus me chercher...

Ça, on a remarqué ! Dirent les deux jumeaux en même temps.

Bien, je crois qu'il va falloir attendre qu'ils nous contactent...

On est bien obligé, vu que Monsieur à oublier sa figurine magique !

Arrête Fred ! Lui dit son frère. Ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute, on est parti précipitamment... Bon, ben Harry, je crois qu'on devrait s'occuper des hiboux... Et je crois qu'ils ne seront pas très contents d'avoir perdu au moins une centaine de plumes chacune...

Ouch ! Ça va faire mal, se plaignit Fred, ne compte pas sur moi Harry pour que je t'aide... C'est trop dangereux...

...

Je blague, mon vieux ! Même si tu peux être vraiment stupide de temps en temps, on ne pourrait pas te laisser dans le pétrin !

Allez les gars, je crois qu'on devrait commencer par les amener dans la volière à l'étage...

La volière ? S'étonna Harry.

Oui, la volière. Dumbledore l'a fait installer il y a peut-être trois semaines, à la fin de l'année scolaire. Mais il faut se dépêcher, ce sortilège n'est pas éternel, je ne voudrais pas que cette vieille chouette (il la pointa) se réveille dans mes bras et décide de me donner gentiment un nouveau visage...

Ouais, bonne idée cher frère ! Il y a combien de chouette en tout, Harry ?

ONZE. Ça fait...

Que toi et Fred en porter quatre et moi, je prends les trois dernières !

Pfffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff !

On ne peut pas toutes les transporter à la fois ! S'exclama Harry. Elles sont trop grosses !

J'avais remarquer, dit Fred, Je vais les rapetisser (il les rapetissa) Voilà. Mais vite ! Je ne veux pas ressembler à du steak haché.... »

Sur ce, les trois garçons prirent les hiboux (et les paquets de ceux-ci) dans leurs bras et commencèrent à monter les escaliers... Enfin, essayèrent... George, qui était en tête de file, manqua une marcha et tomba par en arrière. Au passage, il fit tomber Fred et Harry qui dégringolèrent les 46 marches qu'ils venaient de gravir. Tout ce tintamarre réveilla la vieille chipie de mère à Sirius, qui commença à leur crier des insultes. Ce choc réveilla les chouette de leur sommeil artificiel, affolées, elles commencèrent à voler dans tous les sens, laissant dans leurs sillons des tas de plumes.


End file.
